


Partner

by AnselaJonla



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Female Runner Five, Gambling, Gen, Season 1, Spoilers up to S5, Spring 2018 VR spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Sara needs a mission partner, and she knows exactly who she wants. She just has to get Evan to agree.





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few weeks ago, when I was bored.

Evan looked up from the pile of reports on his desk as his office door swung open unannounced. He wasn’t surprised to see Sara lounging against the door frame. No one else was bold enough to just walk in without even knocking first.

 

“What’s up, Eight?”

 

“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted a friendly chat.”

 

Evan snorted. Sara wasn’t really the sort to visit for a casual chat, especially not with him. She  _ knew _ what he did Before. She’d made that very clear in an earlier chat, along with the fact that her employers had never considered him worth eliminating. Had, in fact, been using his organisation to get intel on his customers, via a  _ very _ highly placed mole.

 

Luckily she hadn’t seemed to know about the  _ other _ clandestine operation. If she did, then Evan had no doubt that he would already be dead, and not by Sara’s hands.

 

“About?” he asked. Sara slipped the rest of the way into the room, casually kicking the door shut with one foot. An almost full bottle of Jameson’s dangled from one hand.

 

“I need a partner. One who can keep up with me, no matter what.” She draped herself over the chair opposite Evan, one foot resting on the desk. To a casual observer, she probably appeared quite relaxed.

 

“Runner Three is good, he…”

 

“Is an arrogant arse who thinks he’s god’s gift to women. I’d probably end up shooting him within the week. No, I know who I want.”

 

She had a point. Simon Lachlan had many fine qualities, but humility was most definitely  _ not _ one of them. He was also one of Abel’s best, and Evan couldn’t think of who else Sara could be thinking of. Maybe Runner Four? She was good, if you overlooked her nerves and clumsiness.

 

“That new girl, the one from Mullins. I want her. Once you and Doctor Meyers clear her for duty, of course.”

 

Now  _ that _ was unexpected. The new girl was completely untested, and Evan wasn’t even sure if she’d pass the fitness tests to become one of Abel’s Runners, despite Sam giving her a number so hastily. Evan pulled two glasses out of his desk drawer. He was going to need whiskey for this conversation.

 

“I thought you wanted someone who could keep up with you?”

 

“I have a good feeling about her. Look at the facts. She bailed out of a burning helicopter, and managed to make it safely to Abel. She was unarmed and injured, and she made it here ahead of the horde, even with that imbecilic detour through the hospital.”

 

“And…?” Evan knew there had to be  _ more _ to Sara’s interest in the new girl.

 

“It’s just damned convenient, someone shooting down that chopper and her being the only survivor. We can’t confirm that she’s who Mullins was sending, and her memory from before the crash is supposedly fragmented and patchy due to her head injury. I want to keep my eye on her is all. If she’s legit, I get a good partner out of this.”

 

“And if she isn’t?” As if he really needed to ask. He knew what Sara did to those she saw as a threat.

 

“If she isn’t, then one day she’ll get too close to a zom and I’ll spare her the pain of turning, and Sam from seeing another friend go grey.”

 

Evan downed his glass and reached for the bottle again. Sara Smith was one of the scariest people he knew.

 

“And if I say no?” She’d just go behind his back and the new girl would end up as her partner anyway.

 

“I’d rather have your co-operation in this.” She slipped a battered deck of cards out of one of her pockets and began shuffling it.. “I’ll play you for her. Poker, winner gets to keep the new girl.”

 

“She’s not a  _ possession _ , Eight.”

 

“I never said she was.” Sara began dealing the deck. “But I need a partner, as  _ you _ keep telling me, and she is a blank slate that I don’t need to train any bad habits out of.”

 

“Bully.” Evan picked up the hand he’d been dealt. It wasn’t brilliant, but he’d won with worse.

 

“Tomaytoes, tomahtoes. I just want a chance, is all. If she says enough, she doesn’t want to run with me any more, I’ll respect that. Whether it’s to my face, or to you or Janine or even Sam.”

 

“Fine. You have to win first though.”

 

Sara just grinned.

 

\----

 

Sara carefully leant over the newly minted Runner Five. She was sleeping so peacefully, it was almost a shame to wake her up. But needs must. Evan had approved the new girl’s addition to Abel’s Runners, but she still needed work to bring her up to  _ Sara’s _ standards. First on the agenda was sorting out that inconvenient fear of heights.

 

This was going to be fun. For one of them at least.


End file.
